List of female monsters
This is a list of confirmed to be female, in alphabetical order. A *Achelon / Karin Saeki (from Super Star God GranSazer) *Aggredora (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Aizenborg (from Dinosaur War Izenborg) *Akiko Fuji / Giant Fuji (from Ultraman) *Alien Women (from the 1993 remake of Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman) *Alma (from Snakes On A Train) *Amanda the Armadillo (from Rampage: Total Destruction) *Amia (from Ultraman Jonias) *Amikiri / Witchblade (from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Andro Floru (from Andro Melos) *Angel Grace (from Attack of the 60-foot Centerfold) *Angoras (from Ultraman 80) *Ant Queen (from Monster Island) *Aprasa / Aprasarll (from Ultraman Ace) *Aquarius (from Ultraman Ace) *Aquosia (from Monsterpocalypse) *Arachnofiend (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Arachnor (from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Archangel Thunderbird / Miki Manson (from Archangel Thunderbird) *Arazinlar / Vader Monster 43 (from Denshi Sentai Denziman) *Ares (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Arufon'nu (from Ultraman Story 0) *Atler / Black Orchid Woman (from Ultraman Leo) *Audrey II (from Little Shop of Horrors, the 1986 musical version) B *Bagdalas (from Ultraman Max) *Bakeneko (from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) *Bara Printer / Robocupid (from Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo) *Barbera / Contemptra (Mirai Sentai Timeranger and Power Rangers Time Force) *Batton / Bat Girl (from Ultraman Leo) *Bear Tank (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Betty (from Boa vs Python) *Betty Bennett (from Attack of the 60-foot Centerfold) *Big Venus (from The Big O) *Biollante *Bijira (from the Godzilla Gameboy game) *Black Maria (from Dinosaur War Izenborg) *Blizzalar / Gramm (from Gridman and Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) *Bloom of Doom (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Bogar (from Ultraman Mebius) *Bogma (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Bonsai Daughter (from The Godzilla Comic) *Book Worm Queen (from Megas XLR) *Borg (from Ultra Seven) *Brilliant One (from Marvel Comics) *'Brontosaurus Mother' (from Dinosaur Catchers: BORN FREE) *BullDozer (Dozer) (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Burtannus *Bzzork (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) C *Caltiki (from Caltiki - The Immortal Monster) *Centaurus (from The Return of Ultraman) *Chernobird (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Chigusa Kuno (from Ultraman Ginga) *Chillosaurus (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Clarissa the Chimpanzee (from Digby, The Biggest Dog in the World) *Cokra (from Godzilla Discovers America) *ColourMapster (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Comet (from Megas XLR) *Constance / Domus Mactabilis (from Monster House) *Consuela (from Eight Legged Freaks) *Copy Empress / Photomare (from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *C.O.V. II (White Version, from Ultraman Gaia) *Cynor (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) D *Daigoro's Mother (from Daigoro vs. Goliath) *Dark Faust (from Ultraman Nexus) *Daughter of King Kong (from the unmade 1976-1978 film Daughter of King Kong) *Debo Kyawaeen (from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) *Deep Dweller (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Deicarte (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Delisha Ennivel (from Power Rangers Turbo) *Demon Gorne / Giant Demon Gorne (from Jumborg Ace) *DemonStar (from Jumborg Ace) *Demon Woman Zobina (from Dinosaur War Izenborg) *Demora (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Desmodusk (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Desumasukular (from Denshi Sentai Denziman) *Diamond Jigen (from Chojin Sentai Jetman) *Dianii (lone female member, or 'The Captain's Niece') *Diloxic (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *DNA Mimic (female half) *Dogzilla *Dokugalar / Vader Monster 34 (from Denshi Sentai Denziman) *Don't Touch Me (from Big Man Japan) *Dora Reiger / Madame Woe (from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Dorothy-1 (from The Big O) *Dragons (all but 'The Bull' is female, from Reign of Fire) *Dragon Lotus (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Drakia (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Duchess Org TsueTsue / Toxica (from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger & Power Rangers Wild Force) E *Eargernon (from Kaiju Big Battel) *Earth Creature / 'She' (from Something Beneath) *Emiri Imanaka / Giganoid #6: Giant (from Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger) *Eira (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *El Lagarto Diablo (from 2000's Crocodile) *Emmy Lou Raven (from The 30 Foot Bride of Candy Rock) *Empress Maki (from Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijoBang!) *Erabus *Escape / Escape Zeta (from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) *Eto Taeko / Yokai Giant Apartment Wife (from Ancient Dogoo Girls) *Experiment #25 (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Eyeglasses Org (from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger) F *52 ft Woman, the (from the unreleased 2008 game They Came from Hollywood) *Falcon (from the Hayabusa Vacuum commercials) *Fat Goddess (from Moon Over Tao) *Female Titan / Annie Leonhart (from Attack On Titan) *Femigon (from The Return Of Ultraman) *Femigon the 2nd (from Ultraman Mebius) *Fibas (from Ultraman Tiga) *Fire Bird *Flasher Pink Eye (from Assault! Human) *Florabundacus (from Power Rangers Ninja Storm) *Fox Spirit (from The Phoenix, also known as War of the Wizards) *Frieda Reiss (from Attack On Titan) *Furabijenu / Beevil (from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger and Power Rangers Ninja Storm) G *Gakuma 'Alpha' (from Ultraman Tiga) *Galactic Scientist Doldora / BaraDolgin (from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman) *Gamoni (from A Space Godzilla) *Gappa Mother (from Gappa the Triphibian Monster) *Garasharp *Gargantua 'Mother' (from Gargantua) *Gargorgon (from Ultraman X) *Gaw (from Kong: King of Skull Island) *Gertie (from Gertie the Dinosaur) *Ghost (from Mirrorman) *Giant Crow (from the 2005 TV movie Mysterious Island) *Giant Spider (from Big Ass Spider!) *Giant Tyrannosaurus Rex (from the unmade film The Volcano Monsters) *Giant Winged Princess Ants (from Them!) *Giga Raptor (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Gigantes (female, from Ultraman Dyna) *Gina (from Andro Melos) *Ginko the Pairan (from Warning from Space) *Ginormica / Susan Murphy (from Monsters vs. Aliens) *Giragas F (from Ultraman Cosmos) *Giranbo (from'' Ultraman Tiga'') *Giraffish (only some of them, from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Glinda (from The Big O) *Gnatu (from Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Gojirin *Goldenrod (from Kaiju Big Battel) *Gorgon / Anga the Medusan (from Beast King GoLion and Voltron) *Gorgon (from Evolve) *Grandsphere (from Ultraman Dyna) *Great One, the (from Doctor Who: Planet of the Spiders) *Griffon (from Latitude Zero) *Grimmgarl (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Gruanfan (from Ultraman Cosmos) *Gugoron (from the comic book Daikazu versus Gugoron) *Gyaos (all of them are initially female in the Gamera Heisei-era Trilogy) *Gyaos Clone (from Dark Horse Comics' Gamera: Guardian of the Universe) H *Hades Goddess Gorgon / Serpentera (Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Hades Goddess Sphinx / Itassis (Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Harpy Peewee / Screamer (Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Hawkthorn (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Heart Eater (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Hielahiela / Icy Angel (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Hinnyu / Silk Koharuno (from Ultimate Girls) *Hivemind (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Hofo Pepe (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *The H.O.P.E. (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Hook Aliens (female members of the species, from Ultra Seven) *Hound of Nita (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Hyougarayan (from Gotuochi Kaiju / Local Monsters figurine and card series) I *Ichran (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Ignis (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Impactor Lucia (from Super Star God GranSazer) *Impursonator (from Power Rangers Zeo) *Insectus (female, from Ultraman Mebius) *Invenusable Flytrap, The (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) J *Jennifer Monster (Hummer Monsters, 2006 Hummer jeep commercial) *Jewel Thief Rouge / Redeye (from Mirai Sentai Timeranger and Power Rangers Time Force) *Jiger *Jiin (from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV) *Jill the Jellyfish (from Rampage: Total Destruction) *Julie (from Dinosaur Corps Koseidon) K *KaDoC (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Kamilla / Demonzoa (from Ultraman Tiga: the Final Odyssey) *Kanako Kawado (from Death Kappa, original Japanese ending) *Kangorous (from Weekly World News, 6/4/2007) *Karakasa (from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) *Karthus (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Katahadin (from the 1979 film Prophecy) *Katyusha (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *KammehLotos (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Keena (from the unreleased video game Primal Rage 2) *Kerakera-Onna (also known as Waraime, from Japanese folklore and mythology) *Kermujira (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Ki Oni (from Dororo) *Kikiron (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Killer Claw (from Creepy, issue 102) *Kinsasori (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Kitty Fire (from Mirrorman) *Kokakuchu (from Ultraman Dyna) *Komodithrax *Kong’s Mother (from Kong: King of Skull Island) *Konjo (from Go! Ushiwaka Koujirou) *Kronos the Chronovore (from Doctor Who: The Time Monster) *Kyonyu / Vivenne Otori (from Ultimate Girls) *Kyorah (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Kyubi No Kitsune / Catastrophe (from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and'' Power Rangers'') L *La Carcagne (from The Giant Claw) *Lady-Benzen (from Ultraman Zearth II) *Lady Earring / AC (from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Lady Ring / Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel (from Dairanger and'' Power Rangers'') *Lady Necklace / DC (from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Lady Kong (from King Kong Lives) *Lamie / Scorpina (from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Legion Queen *Lesser Bogar (from Ultraman Mebius) *Leviathan (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Lidorias / Chaos Lidorias (from Ultraman Cosmos) *Lightning Bug *Lipstick Songtress / Lipsyncher (from Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Litra (from Ultra Q and Ultra Galaxy: Mega-Monster Battles) *Lizzie the Lizard (from the video game Rampage) *LL Onene / Big Burpa (from Gekisou Sentai Carranger and Power Rangers Turbo) *Loch Ness Monster (from Loch Ness Terror) *Loli / Tsubomi Moroboshi (from Ultimate Girls) M *Machine Beast Tamer Keris (from Choriki Sentai Ohranger) *Madogi the Cursed Fan-Beast (from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger) *Magellan (from Spectreman) *Magita (from Godzilla: Rulers of Earth) *Magorta (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Majaba (female, from Ultraman: Towards the Future) *Majira (from the Godzilla Gameboy game) *Maladra (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Mama (from Dark Horse Presents, issue 47) *Mammodon (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Manon (from Ultraman Tiga) *Mantanex (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Marquis Janus Mecha (from Great Mazinger) *Marilyn Monroe (from Daikaiju: Giant Monster Tales) *Marrow (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Mazaras (from Ultraman Leo) *Maze (from Dengeki Sentai Changeman) *Mecha Lipstick (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *MechaMothra *Mecha-Streisand (from South Park) *Medusa *Meg / Carcharodon Megalodon (from MEG: A Novel of Deep Terror) *Megadricea (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Megaguirus *Megalodon (from Shark Attack 3: Megalodon) *Megaria (from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger ''and Power Rangers SPD'') *Megoki (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Memakata the Giant Cat (from House of Secrets, ''issue 69) *Memole (from ''Ultraman Taro) *Merrie (from Village of the Giants) *Merudameruda / Maronda (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Metal Alice of the Agent (Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Power Rangers Megaforce) *Mighty Lady (1982 original, from All About Mighty Lady) *Mighty Lady (2002, from Mighty Lady New Episode: Exchange Student from the Stars) *Mini Tortoise (from Ultraman Taro) *Miratrix (from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) *Miss Chief (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Miss Mutant (from Go! Greenman) *Misuzu Isurugi (from Ultraman Ginga) *Modrah (from World War Kaiju) *Moebot (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Momagon (from Godzilla vs. Gigan) *Monster Bird (from Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow) *Monster Goda (from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) *Monsteroso’s Mother (from Amazing Adventures, issue 5, 1961) *'Mother Bear' (from Kong, King of Atlantis) *Mother Deents (from Ultraman Gaia) *Mother Melzard (from Beetle Fighter Kabuto) *Mother Zandorias (from Ultraman 80) *Mother Zuzu (from Younggu and The Dinosaur Zuzu) *Mothra *Mung Wun, the Thai Fly (from Kaiju Big Battel) *Muse / Hyde Gene / Stingross (from GoGo Sentai Boukenger: The Greatest Precious) *M.U.T.O. (Eight-Legged Female) N *Nagarl (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Namagon / Gaira / 'Nature Goddess' (from the cancelled Gamera 3D) *Nancy Fowler Archer (from Attack of the 50-foot Woman) *Napalean (from Kaiju Big Battel) *Natalie the Nautilus (from Rampage: Total Destruction) *N.E.D. (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *NejiPink / NejiJealous / Psycho Pink (Denji Sentai Megaranger and Power Rangers In Space) *NejiYellow / NejiSofia / Psycho Yellow (Denji Sentai Megaranger and Power Rangers In Space) *Nessai / Cyber-Nessai (from Kong: The Animated Series) *Nessie *Nemesis (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Newzilla (from the Dr Pepper Godzilla commercials) *The Ningen (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Nimna (from Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story) *Nova (from Megas XLR) *Nova ESR (from Monsterpocalypse) *Nure-Onna (Japanese folklore and mythology) O *Octoplant (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Ogra (from Gorgo; not to be confused with Orga) *Onibanba / Oni Lady (from Ultraman Taro) *Ocarnan Amy (from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) *Oreana (from Chodenji Robo Combattler V) *Orikami (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Otachi (from Pacific Rim) P *Pachycephalosaur / ‘Egg Head’ (from Kong: The Animated Series) *Pandora (from Ultraman Taro) *Parastan (from Ultraman Cosmos) *Peeler (from DC Comic's Giantkiller) *Pikarime of the Shakokidogu (from Tensou Sentai Goseiger) *Pisua Samudr (from Thai mythology, and the 2002 film Phra Apai Mani) *‘Platypuses Girl Cartoon Mutant’ (from Megas XLR) *Platoon (some of its members / components, from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Powerpuff Dynomo (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Preytor (from the video game War of the Monsters) *Princess / Kaiju 6 (from the 2007 novel MM9: Monster Magnitude 9) *Princess Diana (from Daikaiju: Giant Monster Tales) *Princess, the Giant Preying Mantis (from Monster Island) *Princess Elzebub (from Super Inframan) *Princess Multiwa / Archerina (from Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo) *Professor Amy Zhan (from The All-New Super Friends Hour) *Project ‘Mother-in-Law’ (from the 2000 film Spiders) *Psycoveia (from Great Mazinger) *Pulsar (from Megas XLR) Q *Q (from Q the Winged Serpent) *Queen Bitch (from the unmade 1998 Godzilla 2) *Queen Bee *Queen Bee (from the unproduced Ultra Q script Fear of the Queen Bee) *Queen Flasher (from Assault! Human) *Queen Kong (from the 1976 comedy film Queen Kong) *Queen Mezard (from Ultraman Gaia) *Queen Monera (from Ultraman Tiga) *Queen Spider (from Arachnia) *Queen Tortoise (from Ultraman Taro) *Quetzalcoatl R *Ragako Village Titan / Ms. Springer (from Attack On Titan) *Ragon (female members of the species, from Ultra Q and Ultraman Ginga) *'Red Queen' (Red King's mate, from Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero) *Reptisaurus’ Mate (from Reptisaurus, issue 4) *Rho (from Beast King GoLion and Voltron) *Riho Futaba (from the video game The Daibijin) *Robot Daughter *Rodan (female, Rodan) *Rolan (from Ultraman Leo) *Rose Nejire (from Denji Sentai Megaranger) *R.O.S.I.E. (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Rozan (female alien Godzilla from A Space Godzilla) *Ruby the Lobster (from Rampage 2: Universal Tour) *Rutia (from Ultraman Story 0) S *Sarawareteiru of the Fairy (from Tensou Sentai Goseiger) *Seamons (from The Return of Ultraman) *Shiela (from Ultraman Tiga) *Shinryoku (from Ultraman Gaia) *Shizuka of the Wind / Super Shizuka (from GoGo Sentai Boukenger) *Shrill (from DC Comic's Giantkiller) *Sinister Simian (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Siren Sisters (become giantesses and merges with Chimera) *Sirene (giant anime version, from Mazinger Z vs Devilman) *Skeetera *Sniper Reihou (from Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *Snowgon (from The Return of Ultraman) *Space Goddess (from Beast King GoLion) *Spectral Empress Iliess / Hexuba (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Speguzu (from Fireman) *Spider Queen (from Sakuya, Slayer of Demons) *Spiras (from Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd) *Spirit of the Beast Tree (from The Godzilla Comic) *Soul of Light, the (from Ultra Seven X) *Statue of Liberty Robot (from The King Kong Show) *Stink Monster (female, from Big Man Japan) *Sundera (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Sunakake Babaa (from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) *Sutora (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Swarm, the (daughters / female members, from Kaiju Big Battel) T *Tak'Umb'Riel (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Teacher Telephone (from Gosei Sentai Dairanger) *Tenebris (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Termite Queen *Thearzine (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Thornathax (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Tian-Lung (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Tiger Lucy (from Kong: The Animated Series) *Tiny Baltan (from Ultraman Max) *Toksichnyy (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Torara (from Dinosaur War Izenborg) *Torga, Konga’s Mate (from Charlton Comic's Konga) *Tornaq (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Torrentula (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Trakeena (from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Triceratops Dopant / Big Triceratops / Aya Kujo (from Kamen Rider W) U *Uj Iak (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Ultrawoman Ace (from Another Genesis) *Ultrawoman Beth (from Ultraman: The Adventure Begins) *Unitang (from Ultraman Ace) *Urogora (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) V *Vacumira (from Iron King) *Vagnosaurus *Vamberea (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Vampaira (from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV) *Vampire Woman / Draculas (from'' The Return of Ultraman'') *Vampirius (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Vastatosaurus Rex (mother of the trio, from ''King Kong'') *Veggie Rangers Mecha (from AKB48 Veggie Rangers commercials) *Venus Imps (from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV) *Vermiss (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Vermithrax Pejorative (from Dragonslayer) *Vertigo (from Primal Rage) *Viyell (from Ultra Seven: Lost Memory) *Vogeladra (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Vulpira (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) W *Wandering Swords-Woman Queen Killer (from Denshi Sentai Denziman) *Wasted XIII (from WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3) *Watt (from The Real Ghostbusters) *The Weaver (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Wendinu, the Fourth Spear (from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger) *Widowmaker (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Witch Bandora / Rita Repulsa (from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Power Rangers) *Woolly Mammoth Mother (from Kong: The Animated Series) *Worm (Monsters of Evil member, from Marvel Comics) X *Xiona (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) Y *Yama-uba / Dischordia (from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Ymir (from Attack On Titan) *Yokai Yuki-Onna (from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger) *Yuhko Minami, The Princess of the Moon (from Ultraman Ace) *Yuki-Onna / Snow Woman (from Akuma-Kun, the 1966-1967 live action series) *Yuki-Onna (from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) *Yullian (from Ultraman 80) Z *Z-001 (from Roujin Z) *Zairen / Golem Zairen (from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV) *Zanika (from The Return of Ultraman) *Zaranga (from Ultraman Cosmos) *Zenog (from Colossal Kaiju Combat) *Zilla (Officially male, but capable of asexual reproduction in ''GODZILLA'') *Zogu (from Ultraman Gaia) *Zombie Sandra Shore (from Inhumanoids) *Zone Angel / Hotaru Sakimori (unmade giantess version, from Zone Fighter) *Zor-Magna (from Monsterpocalypse) Category:Lists Category:Female Kaiju